


Shinigami in the Machine

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-27
Updated: 2005-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meifu gets its mainframe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shinigami in the Machine

Nobody could understand how Watari's mind worked. He'd occasionally try to explain his thought processes, but he'd given up on that years before he died.

"You want to use _my_ brainwaves?"

"The idea was yours, Watari-san. It is only logical." Tatsumi smiled faintly.

"Yeah, but everyone's going to be using this system. Shouldn't we pick a less...confusing model?"

"A paper trail is required for reference. The division will continue to use printed forms. I will input the data into the mainframe." Tatsumi adjusted his glasses. "There will be no confusion, Watari-san."

"We'll see." But his own smile broke free.


End file.
